1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite solid surface article. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite solid surface article with a backing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, composite solid surface materials refer to artificial polymeric compositions, e.g., acrylic or unsaturated polyester, that may be used to imitate natural materials, e.g., stones, due to their appearance, light weight, and good workability. Conventional composite solid surface materials may be formed into solid composite surface layers, and may be applied to wooden base panels, e.g., plywood. Once composite solid surface materials are affixed with the base panels, they may be used to build structures, e.g., kitchen and bathroom countertops, wash bowls, dressing tables, bathtubs, various table surfaces, wall materials, interior articles, and so forth.
However, conventional composite solid surface articles, i.e., a composite solid surface material on a wooden base panel, may be heavy, and may exhibit poor workability. Further, such composite solid surface articles may have poor durability and limited uses due to a bonding agent used therein. Composite solid surface articles may also require high production costs.